The prior art includes one-way clutches that are configured to prevent rotation of a first member relative to a second member in one direction, and to permit rotation of the first member relative to the second member in another direction. Vehicle powertrains may employ one-way clutches. For example, a one-way clutch may be implemented to transfer torque from an engine to the transmission, and to interrupt the transfer of reverse torque from the transmission to the engine. Prior art one-way clutches include roller-type clutches and sprag-type clutches.